I Gave You My Life, Would Not Think Twice
by BroadwayNYCBound
Summary: AU. Luke and Lorelai have been married for 9 years, and have a seven-year old daughter named Alexis. What happens when Luke loses control over his dark days? Can Lorelai and Lexi save him from himself?
1. Carpool and Coffee

**Disclamer and A/N: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at a story. Please review! **

"Mommy!"

Seven-year old Alexis ran to Lorelai in the pick-up line at Chilton lower school in Hartford and engulfed her mother in a huge hug. Lorelai smiled, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape at any moment.

"Hey bear! How was your day?"

Lorelai grabbed her daughters pink backpack from her back. Alexis Danes was just like Rory, the book bag had to weigh at least ten pounds.

"Good, I thought Rory was picking me up today? But I am glad you did. I missed you while you were gone Mommy."

Alexis hugged her again and they walked hand in hand to the car and began driving back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai felt a pang of guilt take over her petite frame as she stared at her daughter, with piercing blue eyes identical to hers, and ash blonde hair which was definitely from Luke's side of the family.

" I know Lexi, I missed you too. A lot. But I needed a week to think. And now I am ready to explain what happened between your Dad and me. Want to go get coffee or something?" Alexis was smart for a seven-year-old and she wanted for her to understand what was going on. She needed for her to understand.

"Sure Ma", Lexi answered slowly, "I thought I wasn't allowed to have coffee?"

" Today is special, just don't tell your Dad." _Great Lorelai, bribe your daughter with caffeine. _

" Not like he would care anymore anyways." Lexi answered sadly and starred out the window.

" Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa this week?" Lorelai attempted to change the subject.

She wasn't ready to talk about Luke without caffeine.

" It was okay, I enjoyed the food," Lexi spoke like a true Gilmore.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. She missed her family. She couldn't believe she left Lexi with her parents for a week, but she didn't have a choice. Luke had a problem, and he wouldn't get help.

Over the years, his dark days got better, and then got worse. His days turned into weeks after the unexpected death of his sister and her husband, throwing Luke into a deep depression.

He began to drink a lot, so much that Lorelei stopped keeping any type of alcohol in the house. She decided to take off for a week with Sookie only after Luke started to get violent.

He would never hit her or Alexis, but she was scared. He randomly started throwing pictures across the wall, the glass frames breaking throughout the house.

The night that was the last straw was when he threw a picture of the four of them, the family that they worked so hard to create.

Did he not love them anymore?

Luke hadn't hugged Lexi in months, almost as if he was afraid he would hurt her. He yelled at Rory, who he considered his own. He denied he had any issues and Lorelai was sick of it.

That next day, she told Luke she needed time to figure out what to do next, packed her bags, and promised to be back within the week. She arranged for Jackson to check up on Luke three times a day, making sure he was okay. She just didn't know what to do anymore- but had decided no matter what, that she loved Luke Danes.

Something was going on with him, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Lorelai absentmindedly pulled into a coffee shop on the way home. Alexis and she trudged into the vicinity, both lost in their own thoughts, both exhausted.

" Shit" whispered Lorelai as they were about to order.

"What Mom?" lucky for Lorelai her daughter had excellent hearing.

"Sorry baby" Lorelai rubbed her eyes.

" It's okay, Daddy does that all the time." Alexis hugs her Mom and Lorelai sighs.

"And it's not right. I just forgot I can't have coffee." She ruffles her daughter's hair and looks at the menu.

" What? Why? You love coffee Mom, you love it more then anything" Her daughter's worried look cracked a smile on Lorelai's face.

" Not true. I think I might love you just a little more then coffee. My stomach is just upset lately hunny, and coffee makes it hurt really bad" Lorelai hated lying to her daughter, but she couldn't tell her the whole truth, not yet anyway.

" Can I still get some?" Lexi gave her the famous Gilmore pout.

" That doesn't work on me sweets, I invented the Gilmore pout! But yes, you can have some, I already told you it was fine."

The two order, a mocha latte for Lexi, and hot tea for Lorelai. Lorelai ushers her daughter to a comfortable booth in the back of the coffee shop and they both get comfortable. Lorelai takes a deep breath and looks at her daughters quizzical and somewhat frightened eyes.

" Are you and Daddy getting divorced?" were the first words that came out her daughter's mouth and Lorelai closed her eyes.

" I hope not sweetheart, I don't want to get divorced- but as you realized, your Dad is not himself." She decides to join her daughter on the booth she was sitting at and hugged her.

" What's wrong with him?" Lexi started shaking and Lorelai held her tighter.

" First I want you to calm down," Lorelai kissed her head and continued, " your Dad has been depressed lately because of your Aunt Liz and Uncle TJ. As you know, it is sometimes hard for Daddy to open up, he is not as talkative as you and me. He is dealing with his sadness in the wrong way.

" He drinks beers a lot." Lexi makes a face and rests her head in her mom's shoulder.

" Your right, and the beers are making him act badly. That's why he yells all the time and throws things after he drinks." She looks at Lexi making sure she understands.

" Is he going to get better?"

" I hope so, but the only way he can get better is if he gets help, and he won't go. Hopefully he will change his mind. But if he doesn't, me and you have to leave the house." She wipes the tears rolling down her face and lets her daughter cry in her arms.

" But we aren't at that point yet, so I don't want you to worry okay?"

" I miss my daddy!" cries the very lost little girl.

" So do I baby, so do I. But you always have me, and Rory." Lorelai reassures her.

" What if you go crazy too?" Alexis grips on to Lorelai tighter.

" I promise I won't, I love you too much." Lorelai promises her daughter.

" Can we go home now?" Lorelai just nods and picks up her daughter, who was small for her age and still able to be carried for short distances.

They ride back to the crap shack in silence. Lorelai realized when she pulled into the driveway that Lexi had fallen asleep and struggles to open the front door with her hands full. She assumed Luke wouldn't be there, much to her relief if he decided to drink when Lexi would be home, he went to his bachelor pad on top of the diner. Lorelai closed the door with her foot and made her way carefully up the stairs. She placed Lexi in her bed and changed her out of her uniform, careful not to wake her. If Alexis woke up, she would freak out about her homework and at this point, the child needed sleep in her own bed more then anything else. Lorelai tucked in her daughter and decided sleep herself wouldn't be a bad idea. She sleepily walked into her room and flicked on her lights, jumping at the sight before her."

" I'll go to therapy.," said a sullen Luke. He looked like he hasn't shaved or ate in a week.

" Really? You know you will have to talk there. You won't even talk to me, and these are complete strangers." Responded Lorelai sarcastically. She was thrown off by his presence in their room. A room he hadn't entered in at least a month.

" I'll talk. I'll tell them whatever they want to know." Answered Luke in a monotone.

" Have you, eaten anything? If you drink and don't eat, you're going to land yourself in the hospital."

Lorelai takes a few slow steps closer to Luke, scared. She doesn't know this man. His beautiful blue eyes were now murky, and his muscles seemed to be replaced with a beer belly.

"You left. I didn't think you'd leave. I didn't know what to do. I haven't drank. I haven't done anything." Lorelai's eyes turned alarmed and she sat on the bed.

"Well, I'm back now and I decided I am going to help you. Luke, you need to eat right now." She grabs a pillow and hugs it.

" I think I am too weak to get up." He breathes deeply and looks at Lorelai, tears forming in her eyes.

" I'll make you something, or go buy you something. Cesear is at the diner isn't he?" Luke nods his head.

" Salad" He croaks out and coughs afterwards. His lips were chapped. Lorelai leaving made him have a break through. She felt bad he reacted the way he did, but in a way was relieved. He still loved her, he still needed her, and he still cared about her.

"First, I am going to get you some water and some juice. Then, I will make you a salad. You are going to eat and we are going to have a long, long, long talk.  
" Yes M'am" Luke replied and scooted a little closer to his beautiful wife. He could not believe that he almost lost his life, all because of a substance. It wasn't even that hard to quit, sometimes he would just pretend he drank more then he did to get Lorelai's attention. Then again, he didn't blame her for ignoring him, he'd been a jerk.

" Is Alexis okay?" Luke's eyes filled with tears and he didn't hide them as they began to roll down his cheeks.

" She is scared, and she misses you. But she will be fine. She fell asleep in the car on the way home. Let me get your water.

Lorelai exited her room and let the tears she had been doing her best to hold in fall freely. She rested her hand on her stomach and leaned against the wall.

" You are going to have a daddy little baby. Mommy won't let you down."


	2. Did I do That?

Lorelai composed herself and got Luke some water and juice. She then attempted to make him a salad. She opened the fridge, and to her surprise it was full of vegetables.

"Gotta love Jackson. Sookie and He are made for each other. At least Luke will eat these" Lorelai announced under her breathe.

She took out vegetables and threw them into a bowl with lettuce and ranch dressing. She even added some chicken she found in a Ziploc bag and carried all his food up on a TV tray.

" Ma" she heard a whisper and saw a sleepy looking seven-year-old clasping a teddy bear stare back at her.

" Hi Lex, you okay?" Lorelai wanted to dodge the fact that Luke was home, at least for tonight. She was just too tired.

" Can I come sleep with you?" Asked the little girl.

" Sweetie, let me put this down and then I will come lay with you until you fall asleep. I have work I need to do for the Inn and I don't want you up much longer. Because knowing you, you'll be up at 5 a.m. doing your homework." Lorelai knew her daughter too well.

" Well, I have to do my project Mom, it's 50% of my grade." Lexi exasperates.

" Okay baby, I'll be right there. Go brush your teeth while you're up."

Lorelai goes into the master bedroom and shuts the door. Luke sees her and gets up slowly. He takes the TV tray from her and positions it on the bed. He eats the salad and starts feeling a little bit better.

" I have to go lay with Lexi, she's distraught. I'll be back, try to stay awake. There are things that need to be said."

" Lorelai, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Luke looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded her head- leaving the room.

"Mom, Dad's home isn't he?" was the greeting Lorelai got upon entering her daughter's room.

" What tipped you off?" _She was too smart for a seven year old._

" You don't eat salad. Especially with all that stuff on it." Lexi makes a disgusted face and Lorelai lies down and tickles her until the little girl laughs hysterically.

" I know how to make Lexi laugh!" giggled Lorelai and eventually stopped, snuggling with her daughter.

" So?" Lexi was waiting for an answer.

" Yes he's here. But it's okay. He said he'd get help." Lorelai explained.

" Good." Was her daughter's only response as she once again drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai envied Alexis's good sleeping habits, just like Luke. Lorelai hadn't been able to fall asleep that fast in weeks. Actually, she hadn't been able to fall asleep that fast ever. After a few more minutes of collecting her thoughts, Lorelai walked back into her room and starred at Luke before grabbing her pajamas and continuing her nightly routine in the bathroom. This was her husband, and she was afraid to be in the same bed with him. It was kind of like sleeping with a stranger; maybe Lorelai would just go back and sleep with Lexi. If Luke was going to win her back, he had to regain her trust. However, she would try her best to talk to him. All this stress could not be good for the baby. She had to relax. Taking deep breathes, Lorelai re-entered the room and turned off ESPN that Luke was watching. Normally he would have thrown a hissy fit, but tonight he knew better.

" I'm ready to talk" Luke begged and Lorelai sat.

" Luckily, talking is one of my strengths, you can thank Emily Gilmore. Except you can thank my father for my listening skills. Emily just yells and talks and yells..and rambles, much like I'm doing now." Lorelai turns away, obviously uncomfortable

Luke noticed her vulnerability and took a leap of faith, putting his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she melted into his embrace, and hysterically started crying. Luke hadn't seen Lorelai cry like this since Paul-Anka had been sick years and years ago, and she was in an argument with Rory and she thought she was bad mother. He felt awful.

" Shh, Please Lorelai don't cry. Lore I'm sorry." He felt her cringe with the last sentence and then felt her body push him away.

"Don't call me that! I am tired of always being left to fix things emotionally when they go wrong!" Lorelai furiously wiped her eyes with her sleeves and Luke looked at her utterly confused.

"Call you what Lorelai? I don't know what I did. I mean, I know what I did. Except for what you're accusing me of doing five seconds ago." Luke knew he made no sense, but right now neither did she.

" Lore. You called me Lore. When Christopher screwed up with Rory or Gigi or Me, he called me Lore. That man screwed up my life and Rory's, multiple times. And right now you're right up there next to him. Luke, I am a strong woman. I don't care about me. I care about our kids! Kid. I care about our kid and Rory, who until a couple weeks ago, I thought you considered your kid. " Lorelai prayed he doesn't realize her slip up.

Luke just stared at her. She was right. Oh, how he hated Christopher. How a man could leave his daughter he would never understand. It pained him greatly that Lorelai compared him to Christopher. There is a difference between messing up your kid's life for a couple months and messing up for 24 years. Luke never used that nickname because he always thought of it as Christopher's pet name, and anything that had to do with Christopher Luke didn't want to be associated with. Right now, however, he was in no position with the woman in his life to argue her accusation and simply held her again, a little tighter.

" I'm sorry, that just came out. I didn't realize you felt that way about the name. I was just trying to connect with you Lorelai. I screwed up. I know that! But screwing up for two months is different then screwing up for your kid's whole lifetime."

Luke looks at her with sincerity and she calms down leaning her head against his familiar chest.

" Why did you do it Luke? Why didn't you talk to me? Instead you turned to alcohol. You don't know how to deal with emotions. Love, you get. Anger and Despair you don't"

Lorelai needed answers, and she decided the only way to get through to Luke was to be straightforward.

" I used to not get love either remember, until I met you." Luke tucked her hair behind her ear.

" You have always been smooth Luke Danes, but I didn't teach you about love. You loved your parents and family more then life itself; you loved Rory and Me when we had no family to love us back. You even loved Paul-Anka, the dog." Lorelai knew he was avoiding her question.

" What I'm trying to say is, that you taught me how to be a husband, and a father. You made me realize before Liz and TJ's car accident that dark days are not meant to be spent alone. I kind of forgot that. I forgot how to function. Liz was my baby sister. She was all I had left of my family. That part of my family."

Luke realized right then and there that he forgot about the one person who was always there for him, the one person who was starring at him right now with hurt eyes.

" Luke, I was hurting too! Liz moved to Stars hollow before you and me were Mr. and Mrs. Danes. She was a little bit kooky, sure. But I was close to her too! You forgot about your wife and your daughter. The two people who care about you more then anything. And you still have Jess, who moved back to Stars Hollow to be near you!" She rationalized.

" I know. I just started drinking, and it made me feel powerful. It made me feel like I was in control. I never meant to get violent, I never hit you did I?" Luke looked at Lorelai with a panicked expression.

" No, you grabbed my wrists once, but you let go." Lorelai answered truthfully.

"Okay, Sorry, Thank God." He holds her tight and kisses her head over and over again.

" The worst thing you ever did was breaking the window with the baseball bat." Lorelai confirmed.

" Yeah, I remember that. I'm an idiot." Luke looked out the window. " I don't think I need to go to alcoholic's meetings though, I stopped drinking for a whole week."

" You probably don't but we are going to therapy. I hate the idea of it. You know that. And I am forcing you to go, so that's got to mean something." Lorelai would not back down on this matter, no way, no how.

Luke hated talking to people who knew nothing about him. He hated the fact that someone else would judge him based on a few mistakes. It was bad enough that all of Stars Hollow knew he was messed up. Miss Patty and Babette must be having a field day. Lorelai would know.

" Lorelai, what's being said about me around town?" Luke was afraid to find out the answer to his question.

" Just that you are sick. Babe, everyone is worried about you more then anything else. Even Taylor wanted to help you." Lorelai answered.

" I don't want Taylor Doosie's help." Luke grumbled.

" The Help Luke Flyers are being passed out as we speak" Lorelai joked.

" You have got to be kidding me." Luke covered his eyes and Lorelai laughed.

" But seriously, they really do care."

" And I really do appreciate it." Luke confirmed.

" Enough talking for one night, sleep." Lorelai closed her eyes.

" I missed you Crazy lady." He kisses her head.

" I missed you too Burger Boy."

4 a.m. came like an alarm and Lorelai jolted up from her dreams and ran to the bathroom. Morning sickness was not in the cards right now.

" UGHHH" Lorelai held back her hair and lost her dinner Alexis and she had eaten at the coffee shop. She probably should of eaten more, but good thing she didn't.

" Are you okay?" asked a sleepy Luke as he leaned against the doorframe.

" I'm fine Luke" she forced her head against the toilet and lost the rest of her lunch too it seemed. When the worst was over, Lorelai felt so weak and dizzy she laid against the floor. The cold bathroom tile felt good against her hot body. Luke softly sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

" Luke I feel so sick." She groaned and rested her head in his lap. It felt good to be taken care of for the first time since she found out she was pregnant two weeks ago.

" What hurts?" He asked

" Just dizzy." Lorelai mumbled.

" Do you want some water or something?" Luke asked worried.

" Just you." Lorelai squeezed his hand as a nauseous wave overtook her body, and jumped up for the toilet for the third time that night. This time Luke held back her hair and made her rinse her mouth with water.

" Lorelai, maybe we should go to the hospital. Please, I can't lose another person I love. I want to make sure you are okay. What happens if you are terminally ill? That stuff in the toilet doesn't look good and you are shaking. Please I need you." Lorelai closes her eyes and Luke tries to get up and grab the phone.

"Lorelai, stay with me I am calling 911 don't pass out."  
"Luke, Luke, Don't call an ambulance." She forces herself to sit up and deal with the nausea that has taken over body.

" Luke, I know right now you are freaked out, and I understand that, I think. But I am not dying, I promise. I'm just having your baby."


	3. Welcome back on the team

Luke let the phone drop from out of his hand absentmindedly and fell on his knees, putting his head in his hands.

" How long?" Luke asked his wife. He realized how pitiful this must look and removed his hands scooting closer to her and sitting against the bathroom wall next to her.

" Just two weeks, I missed my period last week and took the tests with Sookie and went to the doctor while I was away, and here we are." She explained.

Lorelai looked at Luke and didn't know how to feel. She was excited about the baby, of course she was. She was just scared. Scared she would have to raise two more kids on her own again. Lexi was self-sufficient but still. Lorelai took a deep breath and looked into Luke's pained eyes.

" Your silence says enough Luke. If you were the man I married, you would be carrying me around and spinning me through the air. When we found out about Lex, you took my coffee away, completely! Now, you're dumbfounded and I'm alone!" Lorelai now broke down into hysterics. She didn't mean to be so weak, damn hormones. She had to be strong for so long, and she was tired. And the baby didn't seem to like anything she ate.

" Lorelai.. you think I am not happy about this?"

" I'm getting no reaction Luke. Process a little faster." She looked at him for an answer and tears began streaming down his face.

" The fact that you are questioning my commitment to this family says it all. I am afraid to be near you or the baby or Lexi or Rory. What if I can't get better? What if I mess up another kid's life? I want to be a father again Lorelai, before the accident we were trying to have another baby remember?"

"Of course I do, we tried for so long, you were even willing to.. go do whatever at the doctors to see what was wrong" a small grin appeared on her face and Luke pulled her closer to him.

" Good thing I didn't, saved a lot of embarrassment for something that wouldn't have been necessary"

Luke kisses her head and tries to pretend like he is processing all this, for Lorelai's sake and his own. He was never good at dealing with changes, but if he wanted to save his relationship he better get good at this fast.

" I can't carry you, but lets go lay back down. Will you go with me to therapy in the morning, I set it up a couple days ago." Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him surprised.

" Really? You Luke Danes called the therapist all by yourself. Hun I'm so proud of you." She gave him a light pat on the cheek and fell into him in the process.

"Woah crazy lady, are you suppose to be this dizzy? Are you sure you don't want me to take you to check it out, just to make sure you're okay?"

Lorelai smiled to herself. _Her Luke was coming back, at least a hint of him. _

" Luke, I'm just really tired and haven't been relaxed in a long time. I'm not any dizzier then I was with Rory or with Lexi, because I remember comparing them when I was pregnant for a second time." She assured him and climbed into bed. Luke climbed in next to her and snuggled with her as she rested on her back.

"You have an excellent memory, you have to remember who I have to compete with." He kisses her stomach a few times and rests his head on her chest.

" This is true, I could have went to an ivy league school Luke, ya know? But I wouldn't have Rory and You and Lex and Sookie.. I'll go with you in the morning." Lorelai shuts her eyes.

" Okay, shh..I think Lexi should go too- I got her an appointment in the afternoon and you one with me."

" What?!" Lorelai pops up and knocks Luke's head off her in the process.

" I messed her emotions up, and it will help you, you love to talk." Lorelai made a disgruntled sound and laid back down.

" They aren't giving her any of those crazy pills, and you don't need them either. But you're right." Lorelai agreed.

"Go to sleep.. shh."

Both Lorelai and Luke drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the best sleep they have had in weeks.

"Mommy, Ma, Mom, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Lexi whispered and Lorelai opened her eyes.

"You okay baby? Oh Mommy shouldn't have sat up, oh no, oh no. Come on seriously?" Lorelai hits the toilet again and Luke sits up in bed, making Alexis jump backwards.

" Mommy.. Mommy.. I'm coming in there with you.." She runs away from Luke as fast as her little legs could take her.

Alexis's reaction hurt Luke twice as much as anything Lorelai could of said. He sat in bed, helplessly with his head and his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. _Get it together and talk to your family Danes_. Luke took a few deep breaths and made his way to the bathroom. Stopping at a closed door.

" Mommy are you okay?"  
" I'm fine bear, remember how I told you my stomach hurt?" _Here I go lying to my kid again. _

" Oh yeah, it was a lie though. Your not very good at those mom" _Busted._

Luke took this as his cue to knock on the door, saving Lorelai from any explanations neither of them were ready to give.

" Come in Luke, I'm fine"

Lexi gave her mother a wide-eyed stare and hid behind her hugging her waist.

" Lex, it's okay. Daddy is getting help and getting better. He hasn't had anything to drink."

Lorelai pulled the girl off of her waist and held her hand. As Luke stepped closer, Lexi moved closer and closer until her and Lorelai were attached at the hip.

" Princess, I am so sorry. I will never drink again," He kneels in front of his daughter and wipes the tears from his face. " I don't know what happened to me, but I know I hurt you and you're scared of me. But we used to be pals remember?"

Luke looked into his daughter's eyes that looked just like her mother's. She was perfect; Lorelai was perfect. And he needed to win her back.

" You let alcohol run your life. It made you mean and scary." Lexi confirmed.

" You're right, did you learn that in school?"

" Mommy told me when we talked, did you know she didn't drink coffee with me? Whoops." Lexi let out a little smirk.

" After what I put you through, you can have all the coffee you want"

Lexi let go of Lorelai's hand and fell into her fathers waiting arms. He kissed her face multiple times and wiped away both their tears.

" Lexi, can Daddy help you with whatever you need help with, I have to lie down." Lorelai points to the bed and falls into it.

" Sure, I need help with my math project " she tells Luke.

" Luke, that was beautiful. You are on my man, you owe me months of helping with math projects." Lorelai mumbled.

" She just said that because she isn't good at it." Lexi whispered in Luke's ear and Luke laughed lightly.

" I hear that, I have excellent hearing too you know. But you're right he is better at it." Lorelai mumbles louder. " What time is it?"

"6 in the morning" Lexi announced and Lorelai groaned.

" Why are you up child?"

" Project, 50% of my grades remember. Come on Daddy bus will be here in an hour and I still have to proofread."

Lorelai sits up and holds out her arms. Luke hugs her and kisses her head.

" Welcome back on the team Mr. Danes, I've missed you."


	4. More surprises

"Missed you too.. go to bed" Luke tucked Lorelai in and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Daddy, please. Fractions, I hate fractions."

Lexi lightly tugged on his shirt and he followed her down the stairs. How Luke ever produced such smart children he will never know. Sure, Lorelai was smart. But his other daughter, April, is smart as a whip and she has his genes too. Lexi's frantic babbling drove luke out of his trance.

" Okay, so this pie graph won't stay on my cardboard Daddy. I tried everthing I used tape, I used duck tape, I even used a stapaler!"

Luke could not help busting into laughter. His daughter didn't need help the math project itself. She just needed his help fixing it and assembling it. _Just like her mother. _

" Lex, you gotta use hot glue" Luke explained.

"What's that?" the child questioned looking at her father with her big blue eyes.

" Glue gun, we don't let you use this, it's okay. You're probably old enough now."

Lexi and Luke assemble her math project just in time for the bus. Much to Luke's dismay, he filled her a thermos of coffee, handed her a pop tart on the way out. She held his hand as they walked to the bus stop and Luke couldn't help but grin the whole way.

" There's the bus, I love you Dad." Lexi engulfs Luke in a hug.

" I love you too kid, here is your project. Good thing we put that pop tart in your backpack. Make sure to eat it."

Luke watches his daughter walk confidently on the bus, and assured her he would pick her up at school. Much like her mother, Lexi argued about seeing the therapist, but agreed to do it for him.

Luke jogged back home feeling energized and exhilarated. He pulled out pots and pans, something he hadn't done in a month and began to prepare Lorelai's favorite meal. Well, one of her favorite meals. He couldn't keep up with her unhealthy eating habits, nor did he try to. However, today she was eating the grapefruit. As usual the smell of pancakes awakened his beautiful wife.

" Do I smell pancakes Luke? I Love you." Lorelai came down the stairs, bed head and all.

" Yup, the first few are done. And you're eating the grapefruit on the table."

He pointed to the table and pulled out her chair for her and began walking back to the stove.

" I know." Was all she said and Luke had to turn around in surprise.

" You Do?" he questioned

" Yes, I have been eating healthier since I found out about the baby, didn't you hear your daughter's concern when I turned down coffee? And I really want it. But I really want a healthy baby too." Lorelai explained and Luke gave her a smile.

" I'm afraid there is nothing left to eat in this house. I picked up just stuff for breakfast after I put our daughter on the bus. We'll get some after our appointment."  
" Did she finish her project? She is so weird. She whigs out. I should be used to it from Rory but it's been a long time. I can't believe Rory is going to be thirty this year, and already editor of the Hartford Current. Well, I can believe it, it just makes me feel old." Lorelai slumps in her chair and keeps eating.

" You're beautiful and you're no where near old. Now eat we have to be there in an hour.

Lorelai showers and the two drive to the therapists in silence. Just as Luke was about to speak, Loreai's phone rings. She lets go of Luke's hand and answers it.

" Sorry baby it's Alexis, Hello, baby what are you doing aren't you at school?" Lorelai asks worriedly.

" I don't feel good Mommy, can you come get me?" she cries

" Yes we are actually at the Hartford exit right now, Daddy has to go to the doctor though. Do you feel okay to come with us?" She worries.

It wasn't like Alexis to call her wanting to come home from school, really when she was sick.

" Yes, I just want to be with you. I turned in my math project and took my test. I'm not sick, I just want to be with you." She whispers.

" Okay, Luke pull into to Chilton on the way." Luke nods and reaches for the phone.

" Princess we'll be there in five minutes okay?" he reassures her.

" Okay Daddy, I just want to be with you." She cries harder and Luke's heart breaks.

" I understand, I'm not mad that you want to come home, don't cry anymore, please? Daddy feels bad enough that you're upset." Luke empathisizes.

"Okay." She hiccups and they say their goodbyes. Luke hangs up the phone, handing it back to Loralai.

" At least she can go to the doctor with us, it is better she is there and if you don't want us in the room or her in the room- I am sure she will be fine with a book. She is just clingy now and it's something we'll all have to grow from." Lorelai rubs her thumb over Luke's hand reassuringly and he gives her a small smile.

" Sorry," He sighs.

" Hun, do you see me fretting over this. Family has always come first for me. Well, my immediate family. You know, first Rory then you and Lexi and Baby. I'm the mom who convinces the kid to go to the mall with me and ditch school. I'm the cool mom." She jokes as they pull into the parking lot. They both walk hand in hand to the building.

" You're the coolest mom I know." He kisses her cheek.

The two barely make it into the office before a little blond head was hugging Loreai's waist.

" Hi kid, do you have your stuff?" She asks as Luke signed Alexis out and Lorelai takes her backpack.

" Mommy that's heavy.. Daddy can carry it." She grabs her bag from Lorelai and hands it to Luke.

" I am not an invalid guys, just havin a baby people do it every day." Lorelai ruffles her daughters hair and the three pile into the car. Lexi rests her head on the window and pulls something small out of her backpack. Lorelai notices it was her small, worn, dog stuffed animal, named louie on her 2nd bithday.

" You took Louie to school with you sweetie?" Lorelai asked lightly. She didn't want to embarrass her daughter, but she was interested. Alexis had always slept with Louie, but outgrew taking him places by the time she turned 5.

" I just want him. Is that okay?" tears well up in her eyes.

" It's fine hunny, I was just wondering. Please stop crying, you are with us now and it's all okay. Are you afraid of the therapist?" Lorelai looks at Luke and he makes a face.

" A little bit."  
"Bingo," Luke chimed in, " Hunny I told you we would go with you to your appointment." He assured.

" I know, but I just want to go with you." She whined.

" Okay, no problem. Well, we are here. Take Louie with you and a book, it's okay. He's an old friend."

The three walk into the therapists office and were there for the majority of the afternoon. Luke talked to a few different specialists and the girls each reluctantly opened up about their feelings of hurt, fright, and concern. A lot of tears were shed, but by the end of the appointment, everyone felt like a new light had turned. It was determined that Luke, being alcohol free for a week wasn't addicted. He was just using it as a coping mechanism and a way to get attention. He would have to be careful, and made bi-weekly appointments to talk to the counselor, which of courts thrilled him. Luke walked out holding Lexi and had his hand on the small of Lorelai's back as she opened the door.

" I am so exhausted." Lorelai sighed as they walked outside into the cold air. Fall had approached hard in Connecticut.

" Colddd." Lexi stated and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Walk fast to the car.. don't fall Lorelai." They start their way to the car all the way on the other side of the building and as they approach Lorelai abruptly stops.

" What's wrong?" Luke asks concerned.

" Do you hear that?"

Lorelai starts walking and Luke follows her. Lexi lifts up her head and wiggles out of Luke's arms.

" It sounds like crying." Lexi runs to keep up with mom.

" It is crying, where is it coming from"

The three off them turn the corner and stop dead in their tracks. In front of the dumpster was two little girls, who looked two of three. They were screaming and shaking, neither wearing a coat.

" Oh dear god, they are freezing. Lorelai strips off her coat and goes to them, Luke running behind her.

" Lorelai, don't pick them up, the baby there are two of them, pick up one" he grabs Lexi's hand and they make it to where Loreali is.

" Put your coat back on, I'm taking mine off." He wraps of the twins in it and picks her up and Loreai wraps up the other.

"Me too mommy, I want to help the babies." She takes hers off and Luke covers the other baby with two coats since his was not as warm and there was no use fighting Lorelai.

" Lets just get in the car, turn on the heat, and call 911. Girls, can you talk, is your Mommy here?"

" She left. Leah has a note." She points to her sister and the little girl hands Lorelai a piece of paper. Lorelai scans the note, and her face turns white.

" Luke, they were abandoned"


	5. Father of Four

Sorry it's been so long guys! I will try and update more frequently if people review this chapter. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's short but it is really a filler chapter for exciting things to come. Enjoy!

Luke quickly made sure all three kids were settled in the car while Lorelai quickly dialed 911.

" Did the babies parents' leave them?" Alexis questioned.

Luke took a deep breath and simply nodded his head trying to take everything in. Lorelai rubbed his back as she waited for someone to pick up the phone, knowing how uncomfortable Luke was in difficult situations.

" Yes, hi. I am at the Midwood Plaza on Maple Street and my husband and I found two abandoned toddlers, probally about two years old. I have a note from the mother, and that's all the information I know. It doesn't list any specifics."

As Lorelai talked to the authorities, Luke reached his hand to the back seat and covered up the girls better with the coats.

" Daddy they are really cold." Lexi worried.

" I know, the heat will start working soon." Luke replied.

Lorelai hung up the phone and opened the front door, sitting in the back seat.

" The police are on their way. It's okay girls, I know your name is Leah, but what is your name munchkin?" The toddler reached out her arms and Lorelai did her best to pick her up and put her on her lap.

" Olivia. Mommy?" she hiccups, while holding on to Lorelai for dear life. Leah held on to Alexis and lexi hugged her.

" I don't where your mommy is sweetie, but we will take care of you ok. Are you girls hungry, I think I have snacks in here."

Lorelai rummages through her bag and pulls out a couple bags of chips and some cookies. She gives each of the girls some and they devour the food.

" They look really thin. Who knows the last time they were fed." Luke states.

" Dad, we can take them to the diner." Lexi suggests.

" We can't go anywhere until the police come sweetheart. These babies aren't ours. They belong to someone else and that person needs to be found and thrown in jail.

" Luke!" Lorelai warns.

" I'm sorry, just.. who.. who.. " he stammers.

" Leaves their babies by a dumpster!" Lexi finishes.

" I know, I'm angry too. Luke.. can we take care of them.. please?" Lorelai asks.

" If we're allowed too.. can you handle this?" he asks her.

" I should be the one asking you that Luke Danes." She spits back.

" I know, I can handle it if you can handle it.. but it probably won't happen right away."

" That would be so cool mom!" Lexi almost bounces out of her seat.

" Don't get too excited sweetie. The twins are in the hands of the state until we probably fill out paperwork..

" Home with you?" Leah wipes her eyes and Lexi instinctively kisses her head.

" Maybe, I have lots of toys and we can play dress up!" Lexi shares.

" I be a duck? Quack, Quack!" Olivia sits up on Lorelai's lap and her eyes brighten up.

" Sure, I actually have a duck costume from when I was in a spring dance at Miss Patty's." Lexi laughs and Lorelai winks at her.

" Thanks Lex"

" For what Ma?" she asks.

" Being so open and loving towards them"

Tears start streaming down Lorelai's face and both Lexi and Luke look at each other worried.

" It's okay, it's just hormones" Lorelai announces, " There are the cops."

" Here I'll get out and talk to them, you stay in here with the kids" Luke states.

" Will do." Lorelai agrees.

Luke calmly exits out of the car with the note left with Leah in his hand. He explains the situation to the officers and they confiscate the note for fingerprints etc. They then explain that the girls will be held at an orphanage located in Hartford under state custody and that Lorelai and Luke would be able to become foster parents after filling out necessary paperwork and going through the procedures deemed fit.

" Let me talk to the girls and try to explain they have to go with you so that they at least know what is happening the best they can"

He enters back into the car and turns his head to the backseat. All three girls were sleeping and Lorelai looks at him tiredly and sits up fully.

" They have to go to an orphanage for the time being. We are going to fill out paperwork after we follow the police there. The twins have to go with them." Luke reiterates everything the cop told him.

" At least their sleeping, if they don't really wake up they won't be scared." Lorelai gently opens the door and carries leah out of the car while Luke gently picks up Olivia.

" Uhh.. Uhh.. Uhh.." Olivia Whines.

" Shh.. it's okay.. shh.. go back to sleep." Luke helps Lorelai strap both girls into car seats and follow the cops to the orphanage.

" Luke Danes I am really proud of you. You didn't freak out.."

" Not enough time to freak out; and there wasn't anything to freak out about. Just call me Luke Danes, father of four"


End file.
